


Cambios

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molestar a ese Slytherin no le pareció tan atractivo como antes; le parecía más atractivo el Slytherin en sí, en realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Para James Scamander (Fran), de ff.net :3

En un momento, a James dejaron de hacerle gracias las burlas de Sirius y Peter hacia Severus. En un instante dejó de parecerle divertido llamarle Quejicus. Molestar a ese Slytherin no le pareció tan atractivo como antes; le parecía más atractivo el Slytherin en sí, en realidad.

Suspiró mientras pensaba en sus cambios repentinos desde octubre de ese año, su sexto año en Hogwarts. Algo había cambiado entre la relación de rivales de ambos, eso estaba más que claro. Sirius se lo había echado en cara, gritándole un poco, y se habían distanciado momentáneamente. James ya extrañaba la amistad que tenía con el rebelde de los Black. Pero volverían a ser amigos, como siempre.

Lily en algún momento había dejado de importarle. El amor, el capricho que sentía hacia ella había desaparecido. Curiosamente el mismo mes que sus conductas hacia el Slytherin de pelo grasiento cambiaron.

Al día siguiente, el antiguo objeto de sus burlas caminaba por los jardines del colegio —solo, como de costumbre—. Ambos estaban solos. James sentado, apoyado en un árbol; Severus caminando. Sus miradas no tenían porque cruzarse. No había motivos; además, Snape normalmente intentaba evadirlo a él y a los demás Merodeadores. Pero se miraron, y fue como si los sentimientos se compartiesen solo en un segundo.

Y James lo supo tan rápido como miró a esos ojos tan negros, tan penetrantes, tan como las tinieblas que solía odiar. Que solía. Acató la verdad a una velocidad sorprendente viniendo de él, pensando en los cambios que había tenido desde octubre.

Estaba enamorado de Severus Snape.


End file.
